


cinnamon

by roseweasley394



Series: Moments Like These [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, Best Friends, F/M, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley394/pseuds/roseweasley394
Summary: There was no way that she would ever notice him; at least not in the way that he wanted her to. And it wasn’t like he knew how to grab her attention at 14 anyways. But still, he couldn’t help but stare.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley
Series: Moments Like These [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	cinnamon

* * *

Scorpius couldn’t help watching Rose as she scribbled furiously onto her piece of parchment. Her movements were truly the only things keeping him awake as Professor Binns droned on and on about the Goblin Rebellions, which were clearly an important part of history, but he couldn’t find himself arsed to care. Not when she was sitting there, looking so effortlessly beautiful. It was utterly endearing to him how she could stay so interested in such a dull subject.

He sighed and mentally lectured himself as her scribbling continued. There was no way that she would ever notice him; at least not in the way that he wanted her to. And it wasn’t like he knew how to grab her attention at 14 anyways.

But still, he couldn’t help but stare. The way the light shone off of her red curls drove him mad. Everything about her did, for that matter. It was strange. He’d never seen her as anything more than a best friend until this year. There was also the fact that she was Albus’s cousin which ultimately created a bit of an issue. He knew that the Weasleys were not a force to be reckoned with but that didn’t stop him from being enamored by her every movement. She was incredible and he only wished that she could think about him in the same way.

Class had ended and everyone around him was gathering their things. But not Scorpius. No, he was still staring at his best friend like a fool, not stopping until she shook his shoulder roughly.

“Alright there, Scor?” She asked, shooting him an affectionate grin.

He felt his neck heat up at her touch but smiled nonetheless. “Yeah, just a bit out of it,” he said as he too started to gather his things. Wordlessly they walked out of the classroom and began making their way to the Great Hall. He remained lost in thought, not even realizing that she’d been speaking to him until she called his name loudly.

“What?” he asked quickly, looking down to his side where she was gazing at him curiously.

“I asked you what was going on. You’re acting strangely,” she shrugged.

“Oh,” he said, reddening. “I think I might be a little under the weather,” he said rubbing his neck in an attempt to hide what was no doubt flaming.

She was speaking again but all he could focus on was the movement of her lips and the cinnamon smell of her hair.

“You smell nice,” he said before he could stop himself.

Her mouth opened but then she closed it as if she didn’t know quite what to say. What he had done hit him like a slap in the face and he faltered.

“I’m sorry, that was weird, I-” his rambling was cut off by her grabbing his arm playfully.

“Honestly, Scor, I appreciate the sentiment. But you’re acting as if someone slipped you a ton-tongue toffee. Are you okay?” She asked, still giving him a smile that made his stomach do backflips.

“Fine, I’m fine,” he said much too quickly. “I guess my allergies have heightened my sense of smell,” he said with a laugh, doing his best to move along from the entire situation.

She shot him a funny look but giggled nonetheless. “Whatever you say, just as long as you’re alright,” she said, shooting him a smile. They arrived at the Great Hall and she rushed over to tell Albus something or other, most likely related to their previous class.

Scorpius hung back a bit to mentally beat himself up. He was so unbelievably stupid. He’d told her she smelled nice. How much weirder could he get? If she hadn’t already picked up on the fact that he liked her than she most certainly would now. He was such an idiot.

“Scorpius, are you coming?” Albus called, patting the seat beside him that he’d saved. Scorpius nodded and hurried over. He sat down and they went about everything as normal. The entire ordeal was forgotten about and became a distant memory, at least to Rose. But not for him.

Scorpius was miserable. He liked Rose and he hated the fact. It made everything so much more difficult! If only he could go back to seeing her as his slightly annoying best friend. But of course, that would never happen. Not when he noticed stupid things like how she smelt. In attempts of giving himself hope though, he reminded himself that if he’d kept his feelings at bay for this long, he could easily do it for the rest of his life. He’d just have to accept the fact that Rose Weasley would never like him back and that the smell of cinnamon would always make his stomach turn in a way that only came with being in love.


End file.
